HM
by dotmash
Summary: Follow HM in their attempt to establish a relationship. This is a continuing story with no end in sight. Hopefully I can make you smile or maybe even laugh. Expect drama. Expect grief. Expect the unexpected. Parts of published chapters might be rewritten. Rate of updates will be slower as the story progresses with increased complexity.
1. Chapter 1

**HM**

 **Author's note**

I don't own Mash. This is my second fanfic. It is a sequel to my first story, So long – see ya. With that story I used a time frame similar to a typical Mash episode. This story is a continueing story over a longer period of time. I plan to use the same story technique that Mash used. I enjoy and respect Mash exactly as it was written and then performed by the actors. I don't mind adding stuff, as long as it doesn't place the characters in situations contradicting the stories on the show. I would very much like to have the other Mash characters participate eventually, but only if I can come up with meaningful and challenging stories. I have no idea where this will lead to, but I do have a couple of ideas to begin with. To me Mash is comedy and drama spiced up with a little passion and something totally unexpected. In order to fully enjoy my story you must be familiar with the entire Mash series.

 **Prologue**

 **Korea, Puzan, Juli 1953  
** Hawkeye and Margaret is on their way home from Korea after they had spend a rather passionate night together at Mash 8063. Hawkeye is heading for Crabapple Cove and his dad, Daniel Pierce. Margaret is on her way to Fort Ord, California to visit her father, Colonel Alvin "Howitzer Al" Houlihan.

Hawkeye was in a great mood and why shouldn't he be. He had just spend the most fantastic night with his favourite nurse and officer. She had told him she loves him and she would like to come to Crabapple Cove. Hawkeye missed his dad very much, but now he looked forward to have their good and amusing conversations again.

The visit Margaret had to pay was not a visit she looked forward to. Her father was not the easiest person to please. The army was his life. He had divorced her alcoholic mother and being the perfectionist he was, the failed marriage had affected his mood significantly.

Alvin was just as stubborn and hot tempered as Margaret. That was certainly not going to make things easier for Margaret. Especially because she had to tell him she was leaving the army, but she deeply felt that she had made the right decission.

The army had been her anchor and now she felt empty and vulnerable. Her heart was not empty, though. It had been completely captured by a darkhaired and very handsome doctor.

 **Crabapple Cove, Maine, Pierce residence, August 1953  
** Hawkeye had just arrived at the Pierce residence in the late afternoon. A typical countryside landscape in Maine with small hills, forrests and lakes. The two storied villa was placed on top of a hill close to the coast. This time of year everything was blooming in vivid colors.

Even though Hawkeye missed his dad very much, he went straight for the coast. He walked along the coast for at least half an hour. Then he took off most of his clothes and jumped into the water. He enjoyed swimming along the coast almost acting like a child again. Afterwards he laid on the beach looking at the beautiful sky of Maine. Hawkeye noticed a sinking feeling in his stomach. He missed her very much.

 **Fort Ord, California, August 1953  
** Colonel Alvin Houlihan had retired from the army, but he still lived at Fort Ord in a housing area for retired officers. He still assisted whenever the army needed his knowledge. Margaret arrived around noon completely exhausted. Not because of her long-distance travel. On her way home from Korea, the thought of telling her father about her decission had made her quite nervous, but by now her nervousness had been replaced by fear. She had requested to get her own place at Fort Ord. Margaret laid on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to calm down, but she just couldn't. Margaret got up and found her last bottle of Japanese Scotch. When she held the bottle in her hand, she noticed that her hands were trembling. Sitting on the bed, she had a few drinks before she laid down on her back again still holding the bottle in her hand. After a while her trembling had stopped only to be replaced by another emotion. A sinking feeling in her stomach. She missed him very much.

Suddenly Margaret got out of the bed. Half an hour later she was heading for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crabapple Cove, Hawkeye still at the beach**  
Hawkeye noticed a woman further along the beach with long blond hair and a figure he knew very well. She was facing the ocean. He approached her and she turned around. It was Margaret, but something was wrong. Terrible wrong. Hawkeye felt like he froze a little and looked at her legs. They had turned all black from frostbite. Then he woke up screaming.

Hawkeye found himself laying on his back and looking at the night sky. His first thought was, I'd better get back to the Swamp, but then he heard the ocean and realized he was in Crabapple Cove. He had slept for almost 6 hours and now he froze because he had fallen asleep on the beach in his underwear.

 **Crabapple Cove, Pierce residence, in the living room, around midnight**  
"Dad!" said Hawkeye with smile in his voice.

"My son." said Daniel with a big sigh of relief. "I was worried sick about you. I thought you'd be home much earlier."

The two men were hugging each other for several minutes as if they were afraid to let go again.

"I'm very sorry. I went straight to the beach and I fell asleep."

"You look great."

"I feel great, dad."

"You've lost some weight, though."

"That's only because I didn't eat anything in Korea at all."

"You must be starving, then. Or did you lose your appetite over there permanently?"

"Oh no – the legendary Pierce appetite has returned. Are we still holding the lobster eating record around here btw?"

"Yes, but it was a really close race this year. Arnold almost beat me. I'm so glad you're back."

"Ah – that's great, dad. You're only happy I'm back, so that you have something to brag about when you're playing cards with Arnold.

Daniel smiled at his son and patted him on the shoulder.

"How about a midnight snack, son?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Daniel watched his son eating. Being a doctor he could see signs of fatigue, but also something he had not seen since Hawkeye had been living together with Carlye Walton. Hawkeye had told him about the horrendous conditions in Korea and that nothing good will ever come out of it.

"Eh – nothing good at all? Now, who would've thought that. My son – living as a monk for so long when there are nurses present" Daniel said teasingly.

Hawkeye looked at his father with that little smile he always gets when he was rumbled.

"Dad – I've met the love of my life."

"Again?" asked Daniel with a warm smile.

"Oh no – this is it. I just know it…and …and she's coming here, dad. To be with me."

"Margaret, right? The head nurse. You told me about her in your letters."

"How did you figure that out?"

"It was the only option, really. I mean, the chief surgeon and the head nurse. What else would it be?"

"Well, you are right. It is Margaret and ….eh …dad.."

"Yes, son."

"She means everything to me and I do mean everything. She is the only reason I haven't collapsed yet, but you can never tell her that. I don't want her to feel responsible for me in any way."

 **Crabapple Cove, Pierce residence, the following day.**  
Margaret stood in the driveway to the Pierce residence when the front door opened. Hawkeye and Daniel appeared laughing. Hawkeye immediately spotted her and walked towards her. Margaret turned around and ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pierce residence, driveway**  
"Did you see that? She went away before she even got here." said Hawkeye completely taken by surprise.

"Yes, but I really don't think you should worry about it." said Daniel with conviction in his voice.

"Dad, she just left me. Why would I not worry about that." said Hawkeye aggressively.

"I didn't see any sign of hate in her eyes. I saw a woman in despair. Listen, son. I have an appointment with Mrs. Simmons and her daughter Amy and they should be here any minute. Would you please fill in for me? I'll go after Margaret in the Land Rover and bring her back."

Daniel drove away in the Land Rover and Hawkeye walked back to house.

Karen, the medical secretary, had arrived. She is a 58 years old spinster and she's just a little chubby according to herself, but she has a heart of gold and a rather sweet smile. The patients love her because she always seems to find a way around rules getting in her way of reasonable and practical solutions.

Hawkeye pulled himself together and stepped into Karen's office.

"Hi Karen. You look absolutely adorable. . .you're the woman of my dreams." said Hawkeye flirting

"Oh Hawkeye, when will you ever come to your senses and marry me?" said Karen with an exaggerated affectionate voice.

"Oh Karen, I can't do that to my dad." The sweet smile on her face disappeared.

"I really don't think he would notice it at all. He doesn't seem to notice anything around him." she said offended.

Hawkeye smiled at her and looked through the small window in the door to the waiting room. 8 year old Amy had arrived with her mother. Amy looked a little scared. Hawkeye went into the waiting room wearing his Groucho Marx glasses.

"Halloou, princess – ah, and you're a magical princess" said Hawkeye emphasizing the word magical. He went down on his knees and crawled towards Amy with a big smile on his face, which he then turned into an exaggerated troubled expression.

"Ohh – I'm blinded by your beauty and I've been cursed. Please use your magic to save me. It…it's my nose." Hawkeye noticed the brief smile on Amy's face.

"That's not a real nose" said Amy trying to sound serious.

"How can you tell? You're not a doctor. Now, come on. Squeeze it." said Hawkeye with an alluring voice. Amy looked at her mother before she reluctantly squeezed his nose and Hawkeye made a funny sound and tickled her. Amy laughed aloud.

"Now, would a fake nose make me do that? OK touch it again and say ta daaa." Amy touched it and Hawkeye quickly removed the glasses. "See, I'm cured."

After the consultation, Hawkeye started to relax again, but that only resulted in a wave of negative thoughts.

 **Crabapple Cove, Daniel driving in his car looking for Margaret**  
Daniel quickly spotted Margaret. She was sitting on a bench overlooking a lake. Daniel sat down next to her. They both sat there for a while.

"It certainly is beautiful here." said Margaret

"Yes, it is. I come here often when I don't feel like going to the beach."

Margaret looked at Daniel. It was just like looking at a slightly older version of Hawkeye and there was something about Daniel that made her relax.

"It is a perfect place to talk, too. You could consider this as a personal consultation and you know how it is, it's confidential". Margaret was gazing out over the lake when she said…

"I panicked when I saw you and Hawkeye…and how chummy you were…I thought of my own father…and …and how pathetic I am….I would just be a burden to the both of you right now…. when I walked along the roads …I started to miss Hawk so much my stomach was hurting…and now I don't know what to do."

"He misses you too, you know…and now he thinks you've left him."

"Why would he be thinking that? I just panicked. Oh no – poor thing – what have I done? She grabbed Daniel's arm. "He means everything to me. He's the only reason I haven't collapsed yet." Margaret was about to panic again, but Daniel had a big smile on his face.

"Don't you worry, I think this will work out just fine."

"Daniel, please don't tell him what I just said. I don't want him to feel responsible for me." Daniel laughed involuntarily when he said..

"This is still a part of the consultation. You don't have to worry about that."

"What are you laughing at?" she asked starting to feel relaxed in his pleasant company.

"Well, I really can't tell you, but I do have a suggestion. It seems to me that both of you are talking a lot about what you want the other one to do or feel, but it is very difficult trying to figure out what is on another person's mind. You are both control freaks. Why not ease up a little. May I suggest another approach? You should just be there for each other instead and wait for the other one to open up."

Margaret looked at Daniel with a warm smile. "Thank you, Daniel…I owe you so much….now I also know what to do about my father."

"I just want you to be happy, Margaret. Should we get back to the house? Being spoiled by two men, might just be what you need right now."

"Is it appropriate for a patient to hug her personal physician?"

"Well, usually it is not appropriate, but going by the book is not something I feel strongly about."

Margaret hugged Daniel with a big smile on her face thinking about how many times Hawkeye had bended the rules in Korea, but now she really appreciated this trait running in the Pierce family.

 **Crabapple Cove, Pierce residence**  
Margaret and Daniel were met by Karen when they returned to the house and she was very upset.

"Hawkeye is gone...and he took a bottle of whisky with him…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Pierce residence, driveway, after Hawkeye disappeared**  
"There are only two options, really. The beach or the cliff. I'll take the Land Rover and drive to the beach. The cliff is right over there next to the wood. There is a path leading to it. It'll be very easy for you to find it, Margaret….Don't worry. He's not going to harm himself. I know my son. He's just struck by self-pity." said Daniel.

Margaret had mixed feelings. She missed him terribly, but she was also mad at him for doubting her. After a while she found Hawkeye laying in the grass close to the edge of the cliff. She approached him from the side. He looked quite good in his casual shirt and knickers. Margaret was still dressed in army summer clothing, but without the Major distinctions, she had left behind, in Korea.

Hawkeye spotted her, but before he could react, Margaret sat down on his lap pressing his wrists firmly to the ground.

"Margaret!" said Hawkeye not knowing whether he should smile or look serious.

"Shut up and listen to me!" she said irately.

"I have two things to say to you. First, I'm going to kiss you, but don't think you're off the hook, Buster. This is only because I miss you so much."

She grabbed his hands interlocking their fingers. She bent down and kissed him with such force that he instantly squeezed her hands hard, but then he relaxed and kissed her back eagerly. She kissed him for several minutes before she broke it off and went back to being irate, just like the switch of a button, but this emotion was also real.

"How could you think I would leave you? I have told you that I love you. Do you really believe I would say that to you and change my mind within a week. Don't you think I know the difference between some teenage crush and…and this…?" She grabbed his shoulders and shook them hard.

Margaret felt relieved after she had gotten rid of her steam. In a lower and much more intimate voice, she said…

"Listen darling, I'm sorry I ran away like that, but if this…I mean us…is going to work, we need to stop doubting each other. I have not only lost my job, I've lost my entire existence and it scares the shit out of me. Now, I may also lose my father's respect and maybe more, but that is not why I'm here. I am here because I love you and I need you to be there for me."

"I will be there for you, Margaret…and…I need you too. You mean everything to me..."

"Well, I guess, this means I'm not mad at you any more." she said with an affectionate smile.

"Oh, I knew you weren't…you just said darling to me.." said Hawkeye with a disarming smile. They unconsciously began to caress each other.

"Yes…I did…didn't I?"

She bent down and he put his arms around her. The first kiss was warm and deep. While kissing they rolled over a few times away from the edge of the cliff and then passion took over. Their lovemaking was quick, steamy hot and almost brutal. Afterwards, they lay closely entwined in the grass and caressed each other affectionately.

"So ..eh…I guess, its' true what they say about making up. Perhaps I should annoy you once in awhile? "said Hawkeye with a cheeky smile.

"Don't you dare…" said Margaret trying to make a serious expression, but with little success as she saw his cheeky smile. They went back to the Pierce residence, hand in hand.

Back at the house Daniel had already returned and was preparing lunch. When the cute couple arrived, Daniel put a dish towel over his arm and acted as a waiter.

"Welcome to my tiny restaurant. Table for two? This way, please." said Daniel with an exaggerated humble voice. The couple took each other's arms, giggling and followed Daniel through the house.

Daniel had set a table for the two in the most romantic part of the garden. To the east, they could see the rough landscape stretching all the way to the coast and to the west they could see the rolling landscape.

"This is very beautiful." she gasped or was it a lump in her throat.

Daniel was a great cook. The meal consisted mostly of delicacies from Maine including lobsters of course and spontaneous kisses. The cute couple talked and laughed. They obviously enjoyed each other's company very much and Daniel enjoyed to spoil them.

 **Crabapple Cove, Pierce residence, October 1953  
** For two months Margaret had lived together with Hawkeye and Daniel. Hawkeye had taken over the parish and Daniel assisted him as a semi-retired doctor. Hawkeye was serious about his work and he wanted to specialize in new medical fields in order to broaden his service to the parish. Hawkeye refered most of his patients to the hospital in Portland. He had close links to the staff and frequent visits to the hospital. The most important visits did not serve a professional purpose though, because Hawkeye met with members of the staff to play poker.

He had told Margaret about a vacancy as head nurse in one of the surgical departments and she got the job due to her spotless qualifications.

Hawkeye, Margaret and Daniel are slowly adjusting to a life together under the same roof.

 **Korea, Mash 4077, 1952**  
She was working as fast as she could. Giving the surgeon what he asked for. Clamp, sponge, suction. Faster and faster. She could hardly keep up with the surgeon. She looked at the young soldier's face. He looked at her with eyes asking for help. Suddenly she could feel his hand in hers and she squeezed it. It gave her some comfort. She had seen his face before…but it couldn't be…it was the face of a soldier who died 6 months earlier. Then Margaret woke up.

 **Crabapple Cove, Pierce residence, October 1953, 4 a.m.  
** Hawkeye was holding her hand, as she tried to catch her breath. He gently turned her around on her stomach and placed his hand on her neck under her long blond hair. First his fingers caressed her neck. Then he let his hand slowly and affectionately slide down her spine, all the way down to her cute little behind and back up again, to her neck. He did that over and over again while he spoke to her in a calm voice or let her talk about whatever was on her mind. Margaret loved it. She had never thought she could feel this close to another human being. When Hawkeye had a bad dream, they would do exactly the same because touching Margaret like this also made him relax completely.

Sometimes Margaret felt like his hand began to touch her in a slightly different way, but the difference was so subtle that she was not sure if it was her or him who caused this feeling inside her. Anyway, she felt like his hand had two modes. A relaxing mode and an arousing mode. Now she was definitely aroused. She turned around and let her arms slide around his neck pulling him down to her hot lips for some juicy kisses. As usual, passion comes easy to them and then Margaret would forget all about it, until the next time his hand aroused her this way.

 **Portland hospital, October 1953, Saturday evening**  
Hawkeye was visiting the hospital for an evening of poker. They would get into deep trouble if the management found out about their gambling, but the hospital was the best and most natural place to meet. Margaret was on duty and as usual Hawkeye would drop by to see her, if possible. Later they would be driving home together.

Hawkeye walked through one of the departments on his way to see Margaret, when he saw a group af nurses discussing and they were very upset.

"Hi girls, how about giving your favourite doctor a smile."

"Sorry Hawkeye, we don't feel like smiling."

"Is there something I can do to make you lovely ladies smile again? I only come here to see your smiles, you know. Please don't ruin my day."

"There is nothing you can do about it, but we might just as well tell you." said one of the nurses.

"It's about Clyde, one of the porters, whenever he gets the chance, he tries to grope the nurses."

"Clyde? But he's only two feet tall. Can't you just push him away?

"No, he does it so fast."

"Well ladies, doctor Hawkeye just got an idea. I wonder how Margaret would react?"

"Forget it. He doesn't dare touching her."

"Why not?"

"He's afraid of you. He doesn't dare touching a nurse with a tall guy like you around."

Hawkeye got a devilish look on his face.

"Well, there just might be a way around that. Where's Margaret?"

"She's in the linen room checking supplies."

"Great. Come with me…and would you ask Clyde to come to the office opposite the linen room."

"Yes, doctor." That remark made Hawkeye feel very uncomfortable and resulted in a sinking feeling. He had heard these words so many times, but under very different circumstances.

When Hawkeye arrived at the office, he saw that Clyde was already there. Without hesitation, Hawkeye opened the door and said..

"She's impossible. I hate her. How could she do this to me? That's it. I'm going to dump her." said Hawkeye aggressively

"Eh..are you talking about Margaret?" said Clyde

"Yes..did you know that she used to be called Hot Lips."

"Is that so? And you don't mind if I…"

"No no – I won't stop you. She's in the linen room… and let me tell you this…a good swift smack in her butt will turn her into pudding."

"Yes, I knew it." said Clyde with confidence and walked into the linen room. Hawkeye signalled the nurses to join him.

Suddenly Margaret was screaming so loud as if an artillery shell just exploded close to her. Two minutes later Clyde came staggering out of the linen room with a gigantic black eye and the nurses laughed so hard at him, they got tears in their eyes. A little while later Margaret came out looking a little surprised, but when the nurses applauded her, she held her head high and walked through the room until she saw Hawkeye.

She looked at him with a cheeky smile.

"You wouldn't, by any chance have anything to do with this?"

"Who – me? Would little me do this to you?"

"Yes, he would and I'm glad you did." Margaret walked straight to Hawkeye and kissed him, smack on his mouth.

"Eh..what?" said Hawkeye

"I knew about that creep and boy, if felt so good when I hit him."

"Now, don't let it grow into a habit." said Hawkeye a little worried, and as he walked out the door, he felt a sharp pain in his butt, as Margaret gave him a good swift smack in his butt.

 **Boston, General hospital. October 1953**  
Hawkeye was attending lectures aimed at family doctors regarding new medical fields. He had just left the hospital after the lectures, when he noticed someone sitting on a bench and he somehow looked familiar…but it couldn't be….

"Frank? Frank Burns?" said Hawkeye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crabapple Cove, Pierce residence, October 1953, late afternoon**  
Hawkeye was in Boston and Daniel was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Margaret was sitting comfortably in the living room going through her mail as she noticed the letter from the army. It contained her final discharge papers. Margaret didn't quite know how to handle her emotions. Was she sad about it? No. Was she glad about it?" No. She felt nothing. The army had been her life for so long and now she felt nothing. Knowing that she no longer had to take orders from the army she decided to call her father right away.

"Colonel Houlihan speaking."

"Dad, this is Margaret. How are you?" she said nervously.

"Margaret! Where are you?" said Alvin in a firm and commanding voice. Margaret knew he was not going to ask her, "how are you". She knew his attitude. If people were able to pick up a phone and call him they could not be all that bad.

"I'm on the east coast and I work in a hospital now." she said in a more happy voice.

"Walter Reed?"

"No dad, it is not Walter Reed. I live in Maine now and I work in Portland."

"There are no army hospitals in Portland."

"No, it's the city hospital and I really like it there. I'm very happy over here."

"..but that's a civilian hospital?"

"Yes dad, I'm not in the army any more." said Margaret holding her breath and then the line went dead.

Margaret was furious. How could he do this to her. His own daughter. She instinctively wanted to call him again and tell him off, but then she thought of Daniel's words. Now, she had told her father about her decision and if he wanted to say something to her, Margaret would wait until he got the urge to speak to her. She would not hold his reaction against him because deep down Margaret knew she had hurt his feelings.

Margaret and Daniel sat in the kitchen eating supper.

"Daniel, this is really delicious. You're a very good cook."

"Thank you, Margaret. I just love to cook…and so does Hawkeye. He's quite good actually."

"Hawkeye… and cooking! Well, I'll be damned…I mean his practical skills can be ..eh… quite..eh..."

"…clumsy, right? I know. He's very good at anything where you need a steady hand and little strength. Otherwise he's a disaster with a tool in his hand." It made them both laugh.

"Oh yes…he certainly is…but in a rather charming way." said Margaret. She thought about the difference between Daniel and her own father.

"Daniel, can I ask you something personal…about how you raised Hawkeye?"

"Sure, but I won't take all the credit for it, that's for sure."

"Did you ever wanted to determine how Hawkeye should run his career?"

"No, not really. I've told him about my view on the perfection needed in order to become a good doctor and then the constant pressure to make the right diagnostics and decisions, but I never guided him as such. Why do you ask?"

"Eh…it's my dad. I feel like he's constantly trying to run my life."

"As I understand it, and please correct me if I'm wrong, he always had to go where the army ordered him to go."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, if I was your father and I couldn't be there to protect you, then I would certainly try to make sure that there were people around you, to take care of you. A substitute family if you like and the army is just that from his point of view. What you see as control, he might very well see as protection."

"I never thought about it like that. Thank you, Daniel. You have been a great support and I am really grateful to you for that. I just hope he will be able to forgive me."

"Give him time, Margaret. Let him digest the news."

 **Boston, in front of the General Hospital, Hawkeye and Frank**  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hawkeye.

"I'm..eh..I'm attending a medical conference at this hospital. Honestly."

"Frank , this is not an army hospital and why are you in a suit?"

"Well…allright…I'm not in the army any more…they kicked me out…can you believe it?"

"I would never have thought the army was able to make such a reasonable decision. What are you doing here?"

"I haven't told Louise that I'm out of work. She thinks I work as a medical instructor on various hospitals. I have to transfer money from a secret account."

"You can't go on like this forever. It's a dead end. Let me see what I can do. I'll try to pull some strings."

"I thought you hated me."

"Why would I hate you, Frank? You are very annoying and a lousy surgeon, but back in Korea you were also a great distraction and I would like to thank you for that.

 **Crabapple Cove, Pierce residence, late evening**  
Hawkeye had returned from Boston and he was sitting in his favourite armchair reading the newspaper. Daniel had gone to bed and Margaret gave Hawkeye a drink and a loving kiss.

"I've got my final discharge papers today." said Margaret in a lifeless voice.

"Great, I received mine two weeks ago."

"Hawk, did I really waste my time in the army?"

"How can you say that?" he said, surprised.

"Because I felt absolutely nothing…I mean…I did expect some kind of reaction, but nothing like this." said Margaret a little disappointed.

"Darling, I have exactly the right cure for you." said Hawkeye with a big smile.

"What…what are you talking about?"

"You'll see…and speaking of the army, I met a common acquaintance in Boston today."

"Ahh – you saw Charles." she said smiling.

"Nope – it was Frank Burns."

"Frank? In Boston? What was he doing in a general hospital?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly in the hospital, it was more like on a bench outside the hospital."

"Outside?"

"Yes, he has been thrown out of the army and now he has no job, but Louise doesn't know. She thinks he's some kind of medical instructor."

"Poor Frank, but I guess he asked for it."

"I'll try to pull some strings and see if I can do something."

"I thought you hated him."

"What's wrong with everybody today? Does it say 'hate' on my forehead? No, I don't hate Frank. I just felt sorry for the guy."

"You have a big heart. I like that." said Margaret with an affectionate smile. She reached for his hand and in a seductive voice, she said…

"Do you mind escorting me to bed?" Hawkeye wanted to tease Margaret a little.

"Well, I haven't quite finished reading the…." he said trying to sound ignorant.

Margaret grabbed the newspaper and crumbled it. She threw it on the floor and sat down on his lap sideways, while she licked her lips. With her arms tight around his neck, she gave him several juicy kisses on his mouth, on his cheeks and on his neck. She slowly licked his neck up to his ear.

"Now, why didn't I take you with me to those peace talks in Korea. Your way of negotiating is much better than mine. You could have ended the war right away." said Hawkeye with a cheeky smile.

"Shut up." said Margaret and kissed him deeply while she started to unbutton his shirt. She wanted him here and now and Hawkeye didn't mind at all.

 **Crabapple Cove, Pierce residence, the next day**  
Hawkeye is on the phone talking to Frank.

"Hi Frank. I may have something for you. It's an administrative post."

"No surgery?"

"Of course not, Frank. I wouldn't let you come within 3 yards from a scalpel. Now, do you want the job."

"Am I in charge of something?"

"Eh..well…you might call it that."

 **Portland, hospital, October 1953, a week later**  
"We're almost out of novocaine for local anesthetics. I asked for it 3 days ago. Who's responsible for those damned requisitions." said Margaret irritably and walked towards the requisition office.

"What's the meaning of this.." shouted Margaret walking through the door

"Margaret!" said Frank, surprised

"Frank!" said Margaret, just as surprised.

They looked at each other for a while and Margaret wanted to give Frank a hug, but Frank just wanted to shake her hand and instead of a hug, it became a pretty awkward handshake.

"Someone must have pulled the right string, I guess. " she said with a warm smile thinking of Hawkeye.

"What do you want?" said Frank offended ignoring her comment. His reaction made Margaret furious and she shouted.

"Are you in charge of requisitions?"

"It depends on the nature of your question?". That remark made Margaret hit the roof and she threw her papers on his desk pointing towards a flagpole outside the window.

"If I don't get this within two days, you will be hanging from that flagpole for a week. Ferret Face!"

 **Crabapple Cove, Pierce residence, late afternoon  
** Hawkeye was preparing supper as Daniel was visiting friends and Margaret was in a grumpy mood, but she still gave Hawkeye a loving hug.

"What's eating you today?"

"Oh..it's Frank. He was being such a jerk today? He hardly even spoke to me."

"..and you wonder about that?"

"Eh…yes…it is so unlike him." she said a little puzzled.

"Come on, Margaret. I think you treated him pretty badly."

"Me?". Margaret raised her voice preparing for a quarrel.

"Yes, you. When you got engaged. You literally flashed your ring in his face."

Margaret sighed.

"Yes…yes, I did. I even recall that you actually defended him back then."

"Well, I know what I did to him and I will never regret it, but I try not to kick a person already lying down. I did it once with Radar, and that taught me a lesson."

Margaret hugged Hawkeye again at the stove.

"Thank you, darling.". She took the lid off one of the pots. "Mmm..that looks delicious. Can I have a bite in advance?" Hawkeye slapped her fingers.

"No no, be a good girl and wait until supper is ready." Margaret gave him a cheeky smile and sat down by the table.

 **Portland, hospital, Friday**  
Margaret stepped into Frank's office.

"What do you want, now? I have ordered what you asked for." said Frank instantly.

"Thanks, but that is not why I'm here. I want to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I got engaged."

"You are? Really?"

"Yes, Frank. I know, I can't change what happened, but I do hope we can still be friends." she said with a smile and now Frank smiled back at her.

"Friends?" she said stretching her arms towards Frank.

"Friends." he said and they hugged each other. Of course, Frank let his hand slide down on her butt. This time, with a slightly different result than he had expected. Margaret yelled…

"Frank!" and slapped his cheek.

"..but Margaret, I thought we could…I mean, we were more than friends."

"Yes, Frank and it was very nice." she said in a firm voice

"Eh..nice….is that all you can say?"

"Yes, why would I be with you for so long if it wasn't nice?"

"Well, when you put it that way…."

"Frank, our time is over. I did not leave you because I hated you. I fell in love and I have moved on since then. Come on! I know it's a bit early, but let's have some lunch in the canteen."

 **Portland, hospital, canteen,  
** When they arrived, Margaret spotted Hawkeye sitting together with a small group of doctors and nurses. They immediately broke up from the table when they saw Margaret and Frank. Hawkeye stayed at the table and smiled shyly at Margaret. Margaret looked at Hawkeye with a surprised but very affectionate smile. Frank and Margaret got their lunch and went over to Hawkeye. Frank sat down opposite to Hawkeye. As Margaret sat down next to Hawkeye, she bent down and planted a kiss in his neck."

"Hi darling, what are you doing here?" she said in a soft voice.

"Eh..well…eh ..we were just talking about a new medicine for …eh..smallpox. How are you doing, Frank?" asked Hawkeye trying to change the subject.

As Frank noticed what was going on between Hawkeye and Margaret he instantly put his hand back on his sore cheek, but this time it was because he thought of that day in Korea when Hawkeye had punched him in front of Margaret and Trapper. As usual with Frank, fear was the one emotion putting every other emotion aside.

"I didn't touch her. Honestly. My hand slipped." said Frank desperately

"Take it easy, Frank. I'm sure Margaret can handle you on her own. How are you getting along in your new job?" Frank looked nervously at Margaret.

"Eh..well, apart from one and only one mistake, I have everything under control. How long have you two been together?"

"Oh – We've been together since Korea." said Margaret smiling from ear to ear. That remark got Frank thinking and then he became pretty offended. He stood up and said..

"I knew it. I knew it. You have been seeing each other since you went away to that aid station, haven't you?" Frank turned around and walked away muttering "well oiled machine…".

"..but we didn't do anything. I hardly touched you." said Hawkeye rather puzzled, but Margaret put her arms around his neck and gave him a very affectionate kiss.

"Oh – you certainly touched me, darling and you touched me in a way nobody has ever done before."

On his way out, Frank turned around and watched the kissing couple. His anger disappeared and his face muscles relaxed. "Good luck, Margaret" he said to himself, knowing that he had lost her for good and that his love for Margaret would never die.

Suddenly Hawkeye and Margaret were interrupted by a nurse handing a note to Margaret.

"Arh – not today. I'm sorry, honey. I have to stay for a meeting this evening." she said sadly to Hawkeye.

"It's ok Margaret..it's a part of your job and we both knew, it would be this way."

 **Portland, hospital, main meeting room, evening**  
Margaret stepped into the main meeting room.

"SURPRISE!"

The light went on and Margaret saw all her colleagues from her department. Everything had been decorated in green colours. They were all wearing green clothes and they had all dyed their hair green. Then Margaret spotted Daniel and Karen, also with green hair. Margaret pointed at them, laughing aloud. A few nurses grabbed her and placed her on a chair in the middle of the room.

"Margaret. We just want you to fit in with the rest of us."

"Oh – yes, I want green hair too" shouted Margaret as she voluntarily sat down on the chair.

"…but we need a specialist to take care of you.."

Hawkeye stepped forward in green overalls, green rubber gloves and with green hair. Margaret saw Hawkeye and this was the first time Margaret wept for joy that evening. He sat down behind her and dyed her hair while her colleagues gave her something to eat and a few drinks.

A little while later, Hawkeye stood before Margaret and he had a little box in his hands.

"Margaret, you asked me, if you had wasted your time in the army. I don't know. I wasn't around you all the time, but I know somebody who was. I contacted Lorraine and she contacted Kellye in Honolulu. It turns out that Kellye kept a complete record of everyone she worked with at the 4077? I asked Kellye, to send her list to everybody on the list asking them if they would like to send you a postcard. And they did. This box contains all those postcards."

Hawkeye handed the box to Margaret, kissed her on the cheek and that was the second time Margaret wept for joy that evening.

The music started playing.

"May I have this dance? " asked Hawkeye in his best manners.

Margaret jumped out of the chair and into Hawkeye's arms. It was a slow dance and soon Margaret had her arms around his neck, constantly caressing it.

"Hawk..." said Margaret in her most sincere voice.

"Hmm, yes darling."

"Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Portland, hospital, main meeting room, October 1953, Friday evening  
** Hawkeye had actually not thought about asking Margaret to marry him. Not because he didn't want to marry her, but marriage was just not high on his list. He already knew he wanted to be with her forever and that Margaret loved him. Everything was perfect. No need to change anything.

That was Hawkeye's view on marriage when he woke up this morning, but now he held this magnificent woman in his arms. Her parents had divorced and her own marital ordeals had ended in failure. This magnificent woman had just asked him to marry her and of course Hawkeye answered …

"Yes, Margaret. Yes, I will."

As soon as Hawkeye and Margaret started to dance, the dance floor was quickly crowded with other dancing couples, but the cute green couple stopped dancing after a few seconds and shared a deep, relaxed kiss lasting several minutes. His cheeks got wet from her tears. It was the third time Margaret wept for joy that evening .

Later that night Hawkeye and Margaret decided to have a small and intimate wedding. Margaret only had one big wish for her wedding. That her father would be giving her away.

 **Pierce residence, November 1953, waiting room  
** It was a windy day and Mrs. Miller arrived at the Pierce residence with her 5 year old son, Robert. She stood in the waiting room and when Hawkeye spotted her son with his hood and scarf tight around his head and neck he rushed into the room and almost tore Robert away from his mother.

"This is much too tight. He can't breathe in there." said Hawkeye in a hard voice. Hawkeye took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He smiled at the startled boy and loosened the scarf. Hawkeye took the bowl with candy.

"This is much better. You'll be fine now. This one looks fine." said Hawkeye pointing at a large piece of candy. The candy made Robert forget about the somewhat rough treatment.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Miller. I guess, I overreacted."

"Eh…yes eh..ok ..maybe it was a little too tight."

 **Pierce residence, same day, late afternoon  
** Margaret arrived in the sedan just when Karen was about to leave for today.

"Hi Margaret. Daniel is on a house call in the Land Rover, but Hawkeye went for a walk. He looked worried."

"Thank you, Karen. I know where he is. See ya."

Margaret went to the cliff and she soon found Hawkeye in his favourite spot. She went to him and embraced him affectionately from behind.

"I scolded a 5 year old boy today." he said. She turned him around. He had tears in his eyes. "I love children…and here I am, hurting them instead." She took both his hands.

"Listen, darling. I've seen you with children several times over the last few months. You're being overprotective and that's perfectly understandable, but I can easily see how much children means to you and I know you could never harm one."

"You're not afraid that I might..eh ..do something bad.."

"No, I am not and I can tell you why. It's because you are aware of it and you talk about it. I prefer an overprotective father for our children rather than a careless one." She stroked his cheek gently.

"Our children…" said Hawkeye

"Yes, darling…or at least one….I'm pregnant."

"Whaat!" He caressed her stomach. You mean, there' s a little us in there?" he said with an affectionate smile on his face as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Mmm – and I'm very happy." she said nodding and smiling through her tears.

"…and I'm so happy you're the mother. Let's go home, honey. I can't wait to tell dad." he said hugging her again.

"Oh – but he already knows."

"He does?"

"Of course. He's my personal physician."

"I thought, I was your personal physician."

"…and I thought, you of all people, would want the most experienced doctor for your wife." said Margaret teasingly

"Margaret, you're not only magnificent. You're also pretty smart." said Hawkeye with the cutest of smiles as he took her hand and they walked back home.

 **Korea, Mash 4077, 1951**  
A nearby village had just been shelled, and a school had been hit. In post-op there was a child in every bed. Hawkeye made them all laugh wearing flippers and Groucho Marx glasses. The door to the O.R. opened and a Korean mother stepped into post-op with a dead baby in her arms. Hawkeye wanted to comfort the mother and walked towards her, but his flippers made him struggle to keep his balance. Now, she grabbed his hand to support him and she squeezed it as if she was comforting him. Then Hawkeye woke up.

 **Pierce residence, November 1953, same night, 4.30 AM**  
Margaret was holding his hand and the first he saw was her loving smile. She stroked his cheek and lay down on her stomach. Hawkeye put his hand on her back and let it slide up to her neck under her hair. With affection, he let his hand slide down her spine to her still cute little behind and back up again to her neck. Over and over again. It made them both relax.

"I killed her baby. Why wasn't she mad at me?" he said with tears in his eyes.

Margaret knew exactly what Hawkeye was talking about.

"Darling, I was in that bus too, you know. Her baby was crying and the north Koreans were nearby. If you had not told her to quiet down her baby, one of us would have told her. It could just as well have been me, but you were the first one to react. She wasn't mad at you. In fact, none of the Koreans were mad at you. They didn't blame you."

"She didn't blame me, but I do. Why can't I stop blaming myself when she can?"

"I don't blame you either..if it means anything to you. " He looked at her with a warm smile showing her that it meant everything to him.

He continued to stroke her back, but suddenly Margaret was on top of him pressing his shoulders down and kissing him deeply. Hawkeye responded so fast that she felt he had anticipated her move.

"Mmmhh, darling…what did you just do to me…?" she asked after another juicy kiss.

"Eh…me…I was just stroking your back.." said Hawkeye quickly kissing her again but now she wanted to know if it was something she imagined.

"Hawk, promise me not to laugh, but do you sometimes touch me differently when you stroke my back? It's like your hand has two modes, you know."

"Oh – I thought you had two modes, honey."

"Yes….yes… It must be me…I was just wondering…" she said and started to kiss him passionately all over his body.

 **Portland, hospital, November 1953, 2 days later  
** Nurse Jean Casey had worked at the hospital for less than a week in the same department where Margaret was the head nurse. Jean was a little taller than Margaret and she had long natural red hair with curls. She had a curvy body and was always dressed in a provocative outfit. Jean was an ambitious woman and she had already made plans for her career. She wanted to become the head nurse in her department and she quickly noticed that only Margaret was in her way.

 **Portland, hospital, Frank's office**  
Jean stepped into his office, turned around and locked the door, making sure that Frank noticed it. She spoke to Frank in a rather intimate voice…

"Hi Frank. I think, you and I should work very very close together. This way, we could both achieve what we really want. I've been watching you since I got here. I can see that you're a born leader."

Frank immediately got his self-assured attitude back.

"Well, I've heard that before, you know. I was with a Mash unit in Korea and it would have been total chaos without my leadership. I really should be in the senior management of this hospital."

"Why stop there? The management of this hospital lacks order and discipline. This hospital needs a firm leader. You!"

"Me…do you really think I could?"

"Yes..ehm…rumours tell me that things are not running smoothly between you and your wife."

"Ah Louise…she has no respect for order. I want washcloths and towels sorted according to colour and pattern, but she totally ignore my wishes."

"I know how it is. My husband doesn't understand me, you see. That makes it very hard for me to resist you, when you look so manly behind your desk." said Jean and turned her back to him to act embarrassed and it worked.

Frank embraced Jean from behind and kissed her neck.

"Oh Jean – I really like the way your ears stick out from your hair."

"Oh Frank – you certainly know how to compliment a woman." she turned around and kissed him passionately. "Eh…what happened to your lips?" she asked puzzled.

"Well…ehm…"

"Frank, why don't you go to the linen room and wait for me there. Make it a little cozy. I just want to groom myself… just for you, my dear."

When Frank had left the office, Jean walked to the files with the requisitions. She snatched the one from Margaret, tore it apart and threw it in the trash.

 **Pierce residence, November 1953, same evening**  
"Honey, those postcards really made me happy and from the list Kellye made we know how to contact everyone from the 4077. I can see that Klinger as well as father Mulcahy have returned from Korea. I wonder why Peg wrote the postcard, though." said Margaret.

"Yeah – me too. I think I'm gonna call BJ, right away."

Hawkeye picked up the phone.

"Eh..this is Peg."

"Hi Peg, this is Hawkeye."

"Oh my god, Hawkeye. It's so good to hear from you." said Peg with a big sigh of relief.

"How are you folks doing over there?" said Hawkeye wondering about her desperate voice.

"Hawkeye…I need you..…" He could hear Erin call for her mother in the background..

"I'm very sorry, Hawkeye.." said Peg in an unhappy voice and the line went dead.

He tried to call BJ the following days but no one answered the phone.

 **Pierce residence, November 1953, Sunday morning**  
Every Sunday morning Margaret and Hawkeye would get up early and watch the sunrise unless the weather was bad and the wind head on. From the porch swing they had a beautiful view to the coast and the ocean.

This particular morning Hawkeye went down on his knee.

"I thought, it would be appropriate to get some rings. I mean, we are kinda engaged. Oh – and I do recall how difficult it can be with long inscriptions and so I went for a more simple inscription."

Her ring had 5 small stones in a row not wider than the band itself. A rather feminine ring. His ring was gold. Margaret already had tears in her eyes when she saw the rings, but reading the inscription somehow only added to her tears. The inscription simply said: "HM ever".

"Oh- honey, they are so beautiful." she said and gave him a soft kiss. Hawkeye could sense her lips trembling a little. It instantly made him put his arm around her neck kissing her with such passion that her trembling spread to her body sending shivers down her spine.

They sat in the porch swing enjoying the sunrise and each other.

"Hawk, I thought I would miss the army and being a Major, but I haven't. Not for a single day. Do you miss surgery?"

"No, actually not. When we left Korea, I was burnt out and I didn't want surgery to be something I would hate or be bad at. I love being a doctor more than being a surgeon, but I couldn't have made this transition without you, Margaret."

"Don't underestimate yourself, darling. I think your pretty magnificent and smart too."

"You can't say that. We've only been together for a few months, but we already sound like an old couple repeating each other all the time." said Hawkeye teasingly.

"Yeah, we can't have that. People might jump to the conclusion we like each other.." said Margaret without realizing what she actually said.

"Margaret, you made a joke. I still remember the one you made last year about the sulfa. " said Hawkeye laughing.

"I did…yes I did…didn't I.?." said Margaret giggling. "You better watch out, Buster. Before you know it, I'll be cracking jokes at the same rate you are."

"Two in a row, Margaret" said Hawkeye and now they were both laughing aloud."

At that moment Daniel stepped forward with a camera and took a photo of them where Hawkeye was looking at Margaret with his crooked smile and Margaret was laughing. It quickly became Daniel's favourite photo of the two. He framed it and placed it on his night table.

 **Pierce residence, 2 days later  
** Daniel was in the private practice with a patient. Margaret was on her way home from work and Hawkeye was in the kitchen preparing supper. He sat by the small dining table with his coffee when Carlye suddenly stood in the kitchen with a carrycot.

"Carlye, what a nice surprise." said Hawkeye with a big smile, but before he could react, Carlye sat down on his lap and kissed him with all her love. "Hawkeye, she's our daughter."

 **Author's note:**  
In this chapter I refer to a favourite HM fanfic with the title "She Misses Him on Sundays the Most."


	7. Chapter 7

**Pierce residence, kitchen, November 1953, late afternoon, Hawkeye and Carlye  
** "What do you mean? She's our daughter." he said, so surprised that he let Carlye sit astride on his lap with her arms around his neck, looking him straight in the eyes.

"When we met in Korea, we spend two weeks together. After that, I went on R&R with Doug and well…I got pregnant."

"How do you know I'm the father?"

"Kathy has to undergo surgery…hernia…nothing complicated, but they took a blood sample and the blood type ruled Doug out as the father." Hawkeye took his first real good look at Carlye.

"You have a fresh bruise on your cheek."

"Doug hit me …it wasn't premeditated, but he threw me out...and now I'm here." She embraced Hawkeye. "Hawk, please do my back. I've really missed that."

 **Pierce residence, driveway  
** The Pierce residence was placed on top of a hill and the driveway was around 120 yards long. In front of the house there was a large parking area with a garage in one corner opposite the house.

Margaret was on her way home from work. As she drove into the driveway of the Pierce residence, she had to brake hard to avoid somebody in the driveway. He opened the door to the car and pointed a gun at Margaret.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Margaret." she replied as calmly as possible.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"With Hawkeye? Wife? Fiancé?"

"Yes, and I'm pregnant." Margaret decided to play for sympathy.

He hesitated for a few seconds, but as he climbed into the backseat he said...

"OK. Turn the car around and follow the main road downtown."

 **Pierce residence, kitchen, Hawkeye and Carlye  
** Hawkeye took her arms away from his shoulders.

"Carlye, we can't…I'm engaged now." Carlye literally jumped from his lap.

"Ohh – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." Hawkeye stood up. He took a first aid kit from a closet and treated her bruise.

"It's ok, Carlye. Can I see her?"

"Yes, of course." She took Kathy from the carrycot.

"She's a beauty..look at her..she smiles at me..be careful now…don't squeeze her too hard.." said Hawkeye, also with a big smile.

"You really like her and you're so concerned about her..it suits you …and you're cooking. Hawkeye, children and cooking, I didn't see that combination coming…if I had I would never have left you." said Carlye looking sad.

"Carlye, you're one of the reasons I've changed my perspective in life..." said Hawkeye, but he was interrupted by Carlye...

"...and where does that leave me?... she asked looking afraid.

"What are you talking about. I want to be there for my daughter and I'll support you anyway I can, if you want me to…What about you and Doug? I can understand his anger, but is their no way for you two to get back on the track again?"

"I don't know. I don't think he'll be able to forgive me."

"Please sit down. We will find a way to deal with this."

"You said, we?."

"Yes, we! I'm not going to hide this from Margaret. She's on her way home right now. Let's wait for her and get things settled.

"Oh Hawk, I wish I had your optimism. Don't you think she'll be jealous? I know I would be."

Karen opened the door to the kitchen.

"Hawkeye, Daniel needs your opinion about the condition of his patient and there's a gentleman in uniform waiting in the hall."

"Excuse me, Carlye." said Hawkeye, taking off his apron.

Hawkeye went into the hall together with Karen and saw an elderly army officer. He looked angry.

"Hi there! Did I forget something? Don't worry. You may keep it, whatever it is." said Hawkeye with a big smile.

"I'm Colonel Houlihan and I'm here to get my daughter." said Col. Houlihan almost shouting.

"Ahh – Hi Pops. I just thought I had seen you before, but I was confused by your uniform. It makes you all look alike, you know. I'm so glad to see that you and Margaret are speaking again. So you're going out? She'll be here shortly. I'm sorry, but I'm needed elsewhere."

"I don't care. I'm a Colonel in the United States army and I have no time for this." said Col. Houlihan in a very angry voice.

"What a coincidence. I'm a doctor in this house and I have no time for the army. You may salute the hall tree. It has an impeccable position of attention."

"You work as a doctor in this house?." said Alvin.

"Yes. This is the most healthy house in Crabapple Cove. There are only doctors and nurses here. Now, please excuse me. I have a patient waiting for me." said Hawkeye and went to the practice followed by Karen. He grabbed a smock, washed his hands and examined the patient.

"There is definitely inflammation from an untreated wound, but look at his skin. He complains of headache." said Daniel.

"Yes - what have you been doing today Mr. Evans?" asked Hawkeye.

"I've been working on my farm all day."

"Anything in particular?" asked Hawkeye.

"Heavy rain is expected and I needed more sandbags to prevent flooding. I've been moving sandbags most of the day until I felt this pain in my leg." said Mr. Evans.

"Hmm… how much have you been drinking today?" asked Hawkeye.

"I've had my coffee."

"Could be dehydration. Not common at this time of the year, but he is warmly dressed and he has been working hard for many hours. Take his blood pressure. If the blood pressure is low, then give him some fluid with a little salt and sugar." said Hawkeye, rushing out the door.

In the hall he met Alvin Houlihan again. As he saw Hawkeye he puffed himself up, but before he could say anything, Hawkeye said. "Hi again, Pops. At ease."

"Are you living here with Margaret?" Alvin asked.

"Yes, I am. Margaret should be here any minute. Make yourself comfortable in the living room. Sorry, I can't talk to you right now, but I have a stew and a daughter waiting for me in the kitchen."

"A daughter." said Alvin puzzled, but Hawkeye had already rushed into the kitchen where Carlye stood by the stove, stirring the stew.

 **Crabapple Cove, late afternoon getting dark, Margaret and Doug**  
"Where are you taking me?" Margaret asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Shut up." he said. They drove for a few miles. "Turn left at the next road. Turn left again...and then to the right at that small side road." He hid the gun under his jacket.

"Get out of the car and into that house." he said, pointing with his other hand. Margaret noticed the nameplate on the door. It said Doug and Carlye Walton.

They went into the living room and he told Margaret to sit on the couch.

"Please tell me, what this is about." said Margaret.

"Hawkeye stole my wife and knocked her up."


	8. Chapter 8

**Crabapple Cove, Doug and Carlye residence. late afternoon after dark**  
"What do you mean? He stole your wife. When?" asked Margaret. She wanted to find out if Doug was driven by hate or frustration?

"2 years ago. In Korea. They made a baby and kept it a secret."

"Korea? Is your wife a nurse?"

"Yes. How did you figure that out?"

"I'm a nurse myself. I met Hawkeye in Korea, but we first got close about a year and a half ago. Is your wife's name Carlye?"

"Yes"

"I really don't recall a nurse with that name in our Mash unit and I was the head nurse. If she had been there for a month, I would have seen her name when I evaluated the nurse schedules. She must have been there for a very short period of time. " (MASH info: Loretta Swit who played Margaret did not appear in this episode, Season 4: The more I see you)

"Only two weeks she says, but that was apparently more than enough."

"Two weeks, but that means Hawkeye doesn't even know he has a daughter. Did she tell you he was the father?"

"Well, she admitted it. Our daughter has to undergo surgery and her blood type ruled me out as her father, but I see what you mean. Hawkeye couldn't possibly know. Only Carlye would know. I'm sure she's at his place now. I thought he would steal her away from me again. I want Carlye back. That's why I was on my way to Hawkeye, but then you showed up. I don't know what I was thinking. " Margaret noticed his state of confusion, but she saw no sign of hate. He had said our daughter and that he wanted Carlye back.

"Why would she be at his place?"

"I lost my temper. I hit her and threw her out of the house, but I was just so angry and I didn't want to hear her explanations. She took Kathy with her. I really didn't mean to hit her. I called her parents and she wasn't there." said Doug, lowering the gun.

The nurses sent to Korea actually received basic small arms weapons training and learned basic combat skills. Margaret had been serious about her training. She knew how to handle guns, how to defend herself and how to survive. Margaret could see that the gun was not cocked. She had also been in high tension situations before. That's why a situation like this did not make her panic. She had instinctively chosen a long metal candlestick to defend herself in case the situation would escalate.

"Listen to me. I'm sure Carlye understands that she hurt you, but you're in a way also punishing her for coming back to you. Carlye wanted Kathy to be your daughter and she came back to you. Your marriage means more to her and you want Carlye back."

"I do, but I don't know how to deal with this pain in me. How do you feel about your husband having a daughter with my wife?"

There was no time to think and so Margaret answered honestly.

"I already knew that Hawkeye was a womanizer in Korea. The thought of a woman showing up with a child of his is certainly not new to me. I didn't walk into this relationship blindly."

"...and these women doesn't bother you at all? Aren't you jealous of all these women?"

"Jealous. Why would I be jealous? That has never been an issue between us. I've been jealous before, but I was never jealous of Hawkeye. I have been through so much that I know what's important to me in life and in a relationship. Life is just too short to be jealous. I would never stand in his way of being happy and I don't take him for granted."

"..but you're pregnant...do you love him that much?" Doug said baffled.

"That much...I don't know what you mean? Hawkeye has chosen me and I have chosen him. I'm grateful for every day he chooses to stay with me, but I wouldn't be with Hawkeye if it didn't felt right. I feel like Hawkeye has become a physical part of me and this is the only way I want it to be."

"What you said about becoming a physical part...this is exactly how I feel about Carlye."

"...but it'll only work, if you both want it to work. Do you still love her?"

"Yes...yes I do."

"..and Kathy?"

"I love Kathy. How could I not?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Hawkeye is not going to keep Carlye and Kathy to himself."

Doug looked at the gun and then at Margaret again.

"What about this?"

"What about what?" said Margaret smiling.

"You certainly are a remarkable woman." said Doug, smiling back and placed the gun on a table.

 **Pierce residence, kitchen, Hawkeye and Carlye. late afternoon after dark**  
"Thank you for keeping an eye on my stew." said Hawkeye sitting down by the kitchen table.

"No problem. One of the benefits of stirring a stew is a chance to taste it...this one is really good. So full of taste."

"The credit belongs to Daniel. You know what they say. A stew always tastes better the next day. This trick saves you a day. The root vegetables have been roasted first."

"Ahh - what a nice trick..." said Carlye with a warm smile, but her face quickly changed back to being sad again. "What makes you so sure that Margaret won't be jealous?"

"Well, jealousy has never been a problem between us. Maybe it's because of how we got close...We were trapped behind enemy lines and we were being shelled. Margaret and I turned to each other, but I was truly shocked about my own reaction...I already liked her because I began to see through her tough facade, but how was it possible for me to feel this way about a woman after one night with her? I was scared. Can you believe it? Hawkeye, scared of his own feelings for a woman...I was the one hiding my feelings while Margaret had the guts to show her feelings unconditionally. BJ was absolutely right, but Margaret was still very much a Major at the time. We were just so different and.. ehm...I turned her down...I mean, I could not only see that she was in love with me...she had actually written about our night together and she read it to me while I sat right in front of her. Still, I turned her down and deep down I was convinced that I had hurt her so much she would never forgive me, but she did...At the same time, I wanted her to be happy and somehow we managed to become close friends. We even dated others and if the date was a dud, we would comfort each other." said Hawkeye. It was like he could no longer hold back his emotions and the words just came pouring out.

"It takes mountains of empathy to have a relationship like that and absolutely no jealousy." said Carlye, as she realized how much Hawkeye had changed.

"I never felt jealous of her...instead I saw what a magnificent and deep woman she really is. When we left our Mash unit, she kissed me back with so much passion that I just had to see her again as soon as possible. Margaret means everything to me, but I also want her to have as good a life as possible and I don't necessarily see me as the answer to that. Everyday, when I wake up next to her, I'm amazed she's still there and I don't want it any other way...I took you for granted and your too good for that, but I don't take Margaret for granted" Hawkeye noticed that Carlye looked even sadder now and he said...

"..eh.. are you sure you wanna hear me blabber like this?"

"I asked for it, I guess. I've been here less than an hour and you've already shown more depth than you did during the time we lived together, but I really am happy for you. Listening to you talk about Margaret also makes me understand what happened to you. It somehow makes it easier being around you, but it also makes it harder to love you less."

"Carlye, there will always be a special place for you in my heart. Things just..." Carlye interrupted Hawkeye.

"You don't have to defend yourself...I understand."

"What about you and Doug? I mean, you went back to him and your marriage. You wouldn't do that unless it was something you had strong feelings about. It must be something special to you."

"It is...it still is...he makes me feel very special, but I don't blame him if he doesn't want me now."

"What you just said is exactly what he needs to know, but it will be difficult for you to explain anything to him. Maybe I should talk to him. It could also be Margaret or dad?"

"I would really appreciate that."

"Heey - she calls him dad." said Hawkeye with a very big smile.

"Eh..you lost me there.."

"Margaret calls him dad. Carlye, can I borrow Kathy for a while? I just want to show her to someone."

"What are you up to now?" asked Carlye as she took Kathy from the carrycot and handed her to Hawkeye.

"You'll see. Will you please turn off the stove?"

Hawkeye walked out of the kitchen and straight into the living room with Kathy in his arms. Alvin was sitting on the couch in the back of the room with his face turned away from the door. He looked pretty angry. Hawkeye just handed Kathy to Alvin in a casual way and said...

"Would you please hold her for me? I do have something very important to show her mother." Hawkeye rushed out of the living room again.

 **Pierce residence, driveway, Margaret and Doug  
** For the second time that day, Margaret entered the driveway of the Pierce residence in the family sedan and now she was hit with another shock as she spotted an army car with a chauffeur in it. Even though the tense situation with Doug was over, the adrenaline in her body still kept her in a state of combat readiness and now she had to fight another battle. She knew it was her father and he was there to get her back into the army. Then she was hit by a third shock. The thought of Hawkeye and her father under the same roof.

"Is that your car over there?" asked Margaret

"Yes, it is."

"You better wait in the car. I'll get Carlye for you." Margaret said in a hasty voice. Doug was pleased to see how eager Margaret was to help him, but she wasn't worried about Carlye and Doug at all as she rushed into the house.

In the hall, Margaret saw Hawkeye and Carlye standing by the door to the living room. Hawkeye immediately noticed Margaret and signaled her to come closer. Margaret could not believe what she saw. Her father was sitting on the couch with Kathy on his knee. Kathy smiled at Alvin and tried to touch his face. With a smile he bent forward and Kathy made some happy sounds as she touched his face.

"Ok. Watch this." said Hawkeye. He rushed into the living room and sat down next to Alvin, who instantly returned to his usual grumpy mood.

"Hi Pops." said Hawkeye. Margaret curled her toes in embarrassment, but she also had an affectionate smile on her face. "She's very cute." Hawkeye said, but Alvin just made a grumpy sound.

"This one is only on loan, but Margaret may lend you her own baby."

"Margaret is pregnant." said Alvin looking at Hawkeye. Then he spotted Margaret and Carlye in the doorway. Margaret looked at Carlye.

"Doug is waiting outside." said Margaret. Carlye looked baffled at Hawkeye as he walked towards her and Margaret. "What did I tell you? We would settle things as soon as Margaret got here." said Hawkeye with a big smile. Carlye rushed outside. "Supper will be ready in 10 minutes for those who are eating here." said Hawkeye leaving the room.

"Hi dad." Margaret said with a nervous smile. Alvin stood up with Kathy in his arms. He looked at Margaret and said...

"Actually, I came here to get you back into the army, but as I understand it, you live here with doctors. There is somebody here to take good care of you." Margaret smiled like a little sun and said...

"Yes dad. There are only doctors and nurses in this house."

"Are you going to marry him?"

"Yes I am." Margaret said in a firm voice.

"This is his daughter. Are you ok with this?"

"Yes dad, yes I am."

"I think this house is a suitable place for my daughter. Well, I must catch a plane tonight. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything."

"There is one thing...I hope you will give your daughter away at her wedding?" Alvin looked serious.

"He calls me Pops, you know?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry dad... I will talk to him about that..." Margaret said, trying to sound outraged.

"No, I don't think that is necessary. I think it will be possible for me to get used to it, eventually." Margaret did her very best trying not to smile when Alvin was looking at her.

Margaret and Alvin were in the hall when Doug and Carlye came back to get Kathy. Hawkeye arrived from the kitchen. Alvin handed Kathy to Carlye and she handed Kathy to Doug. Kathy was happy to see a wellknown face. Carlye looked at Hawkeye.

"Thank you...thank you for everything." said Carlye, before she and Doug left the place.

Margaret noticed the way Carlye looked at Hawkeye. She knew that look very well because it was the same look she had seen when she had looked herself in the mirror. It didn't really bother Margaret, but she thought it was good that Doug had not seen it and she also thought that Carlye really needed to appreciate how much Doug had been willing to accept.

Margaret gave Alvin a big hug, but as usual he felt a little awkward about this kind of intimacy being a by the book officer.

"Have a nice trip, dad." Alvin looked at Hawkeye. "My daughter would never have left the army unless she had found something much better. I never forget a face and I remember you from Korea. You were the chief surgeon, but a disgrace to the army. Today, I noticed your commitment towards your patients and your daughter. I know my daughter will be in good hands."

"You're not going out?" Hawkeye asked, baffled.

"No. Dad has to catch a plane and I'm not going anywhere. I'm exhausted." said Margaret. Hawkeye could easily see that her words were not empty and when Alvin had left the house, Hawkeye asked "So, how was your day?"

"Well, apart from being abducted by Doug, meeting your daughter and my dad here, my day went pretty smoothly." Margaret said with a tired smile.

Hawkeye grabbed her hand and looked at her with his no-nonsense look. "Are you ok?" Margaret squeezed his hand. She knew by now that he did not want a full explanation. He really only wanted to know if she was ok and Margaret appreciated that very much.

"Yes, darling. I'm ok...How did you know my dad would react this way?"

"I didn't. I just hoped that one baby daughter with blond hair would remind him of another baby daughter with blond hair. I mean, you do call him dad. He must have done something right." Margaret put her arm around his waist and hugged him hard as she said...

"Lucky for you Kathy got blond hair." That remark and Margaret's loving smile told Hawkeye everything he needed to know about Margaret's feelings.

 **Pierce residence, living room, Hawkeye and Margaret, late evening  
** Daniel had just gone to bed. Hawkeye was sitting on the couch preparing some patient files for tomorrow. He could sense that Margaret was looking at him, but when he looked at her, she just sat in the chair with an empty look. He stretched his arm towards her. "Come here, honey." Margaret went to Hawkeye and sat down astride on his lap resting her arms on his shoulders.

He loosened her shirt and let both his hands affectionately slide up and down her back under her shirt. Margaret hugged him hard and rested her head on his shoulder. There was so much tension inside Margaret that she moaned loudly the first times his hands moved up and down her back, but after awhile she relaxed completely.

"Uhhmm...I really needed that today." she said and gave Hawkeye a relaxed deep kiss lasting several minutes. After that, they just sat there enjoying being this close.

The telephone rang and Margaret answered it.

"Pierce residence. Margaret speaking."

"This is Peg...eh...is Hawkeye there?"

"Yes - one moment, please. This is for you. It's Peg." Hawkeye rushed to the phone.

"Hi Peg. Good to hear from you."

"I just need to talk to someone who knows BJ well..." Peg started to cry. "He has left me and Erin. He also gets more and more depressed..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Pierce residence, living room, late evening, Hawkeye on the phone talking to Peg  
** "I got the feeling something was wrong when you wrote that postcard for Margaret, but nothing like this. Where is BJ now? Do you keep in touch with each other?" asked Hawkeye calmly.

"He has moved to a small apartment two blocks away... he comes by to visit us regularly...he's sweet and gentle as always...he says he still loves me and we will work it out, but I'm afraid we're drifting apart." replied Peg almost sobbing.

"But he was so anxious to get home to you, Peg. Can you talk about it?"

"Yes...yes, I want to talk about it...I'm at my wits end and you're my last hope... I have really tried to be there for him. I thought, loving him hard enough would pull us through, but it is just so unbearable when there is no response at all." said Peg fighting to hold back her tears.

"You sound like this has been going on for quite some time?" Hawkeye's calm voice made Peg relax a little.

"It has. He got this position as Chief of Emergency Surgery within two weeks and from there on it was pretty much downhill."

"Tough spot. I couldn't do it."

"It was a struggle for him right from the start. He had these nightmares and they only got worse. I tried to comfort him and talk to him, but I couldn't even understand half of what he said and we started arguing over stupid things. He moved out and our arguments actually stopped, but we are not getting closer to each other."

"Don't blame yourself, Peg. He should have talked to someone who knew, someone like me." Hawkeye immediately got bad conscience, but he was also disappointed. "Do you know why he didn't try to reach me?"

"I don't know... but there is more I need to tell you...this situation has affected our relationship...we are not...eh...every time I want to cuddle he turns away from me." Peg started to cry again. "He says he suffers from stress and everything will be fine. It's just a phase he is going through."

"This is not a phase." Hawkeye replied, still in a calm voice. "This is a condition. You said he was depressed?"

"Yes, he has lost his spark lately and yesterday I found out he has not been at the hospital for two weeks."

"I think we need to get BJ away from there as quick as possible, to a neutral place. Tell him I want to talk to him." Hawkeye made eye contact with Margaret standing close to him." Tell him that Margaret and I invite him to stay with us here in Maine." Margaret nodded with a smile. "If he is stubborn, tell him it is better to be miserable with his best friends than just being miserable. If he's not willing to go anywhere, then I will personally pay BJ a visit and drag him over here."

"Thank you, Hawkeye." Peg said, almost whispering.

After the phone call, Margaret gave Hawkeye a loving hug.

"Maybe I should find out if Sidney Freedman is available." said Hawkeye.

"Good idea. I'm still surprised this would happen to BJ. He seemed to be in such good spirits when we left Korea."

 **Portland hospital, next day, Frank's office, Frank and Jean  
** Frank was quite pleased about his secret affair with nurse Jean Casey because she was also married. Of course, everyone at the hospital knew about it. Unfortunately Frank had been busy nitpicking about the requisitions he received and he had paid too much attention to Jean. The requisitions began to pile up. Frank was sitting at his desk and Jean was hugging him from behind.

"Oh Frank, I really enjoy our status meetings. Can I lick your earlobes?" Jean said in a passionate voice.

"Oh Jean, How can I resist you when you do that to me." She licked his earlobe.

"Frank, please wiggle your ear. I can't resist men with such refined body control." Frank wiggled his ear and Jean licked it again.

The door opened and chief surgeon Robert Elkins rushed in saying...

"We're low on plasma. Margaret says she requested it a week ago." Jean jumped away from Frank.

"His ear was aching. I was just checking it." said Jean, flustered.

"With your tongue? Is that a new method in medicine? Frank, where is my plasma?"

"Ehm...eh...new procedures. I'll see to it right away. It's impossible to work under these conditions." said Frank offended.

"New procedures? All you have to do is, take a requisition from this tray, check it and then put it in the proper tray over there. How hard can that be?"

"But there are so many...and... and you people make sloppy requisitions...my job description requires that I regularly coordinate with the nurses."

"You have weekly meetings with the head nurses. You don't have to coordinate with each nurse personally." said Robert as he left the office, shaking his head.

"I think, I'd better..." said Frank timidly before he was interrupted by Jean..

"No, don't listen to him. We will not let our fine and almost spiritual relationship be affected by those ignorants. Why don't you go to the linen room and make the proper arrangements, my dear?" said Jean as she bend forward and kissed his neck. Frank went to the linen room. This time, Jean found 3 of Margaret's requisitions which she tore apart and threw in the trash.

 **Portland hospital, Division of Trauma and Acute Surgery, Margaret and Robert  
** Robert Elkins was the chief surgeon and Margaret was the head nurse in this division.

"Frank just called me. He can't find your requisition for plasma." said Robert in disbelief.

"It must have been misplaced during administration. The tray for internal mail has been emptied every day." said Margaret.

"Yes. I'm sure that's the case. I was just down there and it was a bit chaotic. Will you please file an urgent requisition for plasma?"

"Yes, of course. I'll do it right away."

 **Portland hospital, Frank's office, Margaret and Frank**  
"This is an urgent request for plasma. Don't lose it this time." said Margaret slightly irritated.

"Who says I've lost it?" said Frank offended.

"Frank, that pile of requisitions is almost two inches high. Are you sure mine is not in there?"

"I have looked everywhere and I really wanted to find your requisition, Margaret." She had learned to see when Frank was lying and this time he was being honest.

"Yes. I'm sure you did. Please expedite this one." Margaret said in a more friendly voice.

 **Pierce residence, the same evening, Hawkeye, Margaret and Daniel  
** Since their return from Korea, Hawkeye and Margaret had managed to become successful in their professional careers. This had resulted in a wealthy household and they could now afford to establish a modern home and buy luxury items. One of those luxury items was a brand new record player.

"I've bought these records today. It's a new musical style. It's jazz." said Daniel

"I know jazz." said Hawkeye. "I've heard it on the radio. It's dance music, right?"

"Well, it can be. This is called cool jazz and it is something you sit and listen to. These people are true expert artists." The first record Daniel played was with Miles Davis.

"Oh - that's so relaxing." said Margaret.

"Yes - listen to the sound of that trumpet. I've never heard anything like that before." said Daniel. The next record was with Oscar Peterson.

"Now, that's what I call a piano player." said Hawkeye and continued..."Not to criticize, but I really never found out whether the piano we had back in Korea was broken or it was Father Mulcahy who wasn't that good. Speaking of Father Mulcahy, have you thought about him for our wedding, darling?"

"Yes, I have and he'll be happy to marry us. I spoke with him last week." Margaret said, as a matter of course. Hawkeye and Daniel looked surprised at each other and then they both smiled, but they also realized that they should leave the wedding preparations to Margaret. Upsetting a bride is one thing. Upsetting a bride with a hot temper like Margaret's could be unhealthy. Daniel played the third record he had bought that day and the artist was Stan Getz.

"Oooh - I like that. What's that instrument called?" asked Margaret.

"It's a saxophone." replied Daniel.

"Very sexy." said Margaret. Hawkeye gazed at Daniel with a clarified smile. Now he knew what music to buy for Margaret.

 **Portland hospital, the same week, Saturday night  
** Margaret had just arrived on her weekend shift. It was a busy night at the hospital. Margaret was informed of the latest emergency events and she was told they were low on alcohol for disinfection. Margaret was terrified because she had filed a requisition several days ago. Hopefully, it would not be a bloody weekend , but she had only been at the hospital for five minutes when the first announcement could be heard over the intercom.

Margaret rushed to the E.R. The patient was already there and it was someone with a bloody face from abrasions. Margaret wiped away the blood, but suddenly she realized that it was Hawkeye and he was unconscious. He had just dropped her off at the staff entrance and then he was going to park their car. A night of poker awaited him. Now, he was lying right in front of Margaret. Her chest felt tight and she began to hyperventilate. Then everything went black...


	10. Chapter 10

**Portland hospital, November 1953, Saturday night, medical ward**  
Nurse Wendy Richardson was the first person Margaret saw when she woke up.

"You're ok, Margaret and the baby is fine too." Wendy said with half a smile.

"How is he?" asked Margaret in a weak voice.

"He's still unconscious." Wendy replied quietly.

"What happened?"

"Hawkeye got hit by a truck when he left the parking area and thrown down on the asphalt. It was a low speed accident, but it was a heavy truck." replied Wendy.

"I want to see him." Margaret said with determination

 **Crabable Cove, Pierce residence, Daniel on the phone with the hospital**

"Pierce residence, Daniel speaking."

"This is Wendy from the hospital."

"Hi Wendy, what's up?"

"It's about Hawkeye. There has been and accident and he's in intensive care." Daniel's hand started shaking. He immediately had a flashback to the day he received the news of his son's death in Korea and he felt like falling into this black hole. Daniel collapsed on the floor, but Wendy's voice soon brought him back to reality."

"His condition appears to be stable. Margaret is ok and she's with Hawkeye now."

This information provided Daniel some comfort. He wanted to see his son right away, but he knew that he was still too chocked to drive. He decided to wait until the next morning.

 **Portland hospital, intensive care, Margaret and Robert  
** "There is no internal damage to his organs, but he got a severe blow to his forehead. There are no fractures..." said Robert. Margaret interrupted him.

"Tell me the truth. How bad is it?"

"It depends on the internal swellings in his head and his neck. We don't know if they have reached their maximum yet. I'll say it's fifty-fifty, but you know, this condition can improve rapidly once the swellings are gone." Margaret gasped in disbelief.

"That's like flipping a coin."

"You don't have to be here if you are not feeling well. " Robert said with concern.

"Thank you, Rob. I want to be here." Margaret said and Robert left the room.

Margaret sat down by Hawkeye's bed. She tried to remain calm, but soon despair and anger took over.

"How could you do this to me? Don't be so selfish. You can get well if you want to." Margaret almost shouted at Hawkeye. She gasped again realizing how much he actually meant to her and how powerless she was, right now. Hawkeye had not only been able to see the real Margaret. He did it, before she was able to do it herself, but he had also given her the strength to be herself and show him her deepest emotions.

She took his hand and pressed her lips against his cheek. In a low voice she said... "You're not selfish, darling"..."I am, but I need you, you see."..."You know me better than I do."..."I cannot do without you..."..." She kissed him again and his cheek got all wet from her tears. She got this strong sinking feeling in her stomach and it made her squeeze his hand. Her voice became a whisper. "I miss you so much."..."Please, come back to me, honey...please...please..."

Margaret must have fallen asleep. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand belonged to Daniel. Wendy was also there. It was getting bright outside.

"Daniel!" Margaret exclaimed, surprised.

She immediately started to cry again and Daniel tried to comfort her. "There is still hope, Margaret. He has made it through the night and that is a good sign. Life is fragile, but his body is also one tough cookie when it comes to staying alive. "

"I know, but I just felt so safe with him after we went home from Korea. The thought that something bad could happen to us here never crossed my mind...Now he's fighting for his life and there is nothing I can do about that." Margaret said, sobbing.

"You should get something to eat and drink. Why don't we go and get some breakfast?" said Daniel.

Margaret and Daniel walked along the corridor when they noticed a blond woman further down. It was Carlye.

"I'm here with Kathy for her operation...I heard about Hawkeye and..." The two blondes sharing the same feelings for Hawkeye embraced each other and cried silently.

"You can see him if you want to." said Margaret

"Thank you, but I would only feel bad about interfering."

Wendy came rushing out. "He's waking up." They all rushed back to Hawkeye's bed.

Hawkeye looked at the three nurses, all with tears in their eyes. He looked at Margaret with a faint smile.

"You know, waking up with three gorgeous nurses around my bed is really nice. Maybe you ought to introduce that in your future treatments. I'm sure it would speed up recovery significantly." The three nurses sighed in relief. Hawkeye had not lost his sense of humour. Margaret threw herself over him and kissed him intensely. Carlye and Wendy left the room.

"Dad!" Hawkeye spotted Daniel with teary eyes and now Hawkeye realized how bad his situation must have been. "I guess, they contacted you because of me?"

"Yes, but fortunately everything turned out for the best once again." Daniel said, wiping away his tears.

Robert entered the room. Hawkeye looked at him and said...

"Do I have to stay here? I'd rather stay at home with the best nurses I know and the food is certainly better."

"Well, you have a severe concussion. I want you under observation here for another 24 hours and then I'll arrange for you to get home. Just make sure you stay calm and away from bright light."

"Thanks, Rob." said Hawkeye. Robert looked at Margaret and in a serious voice he said...

"Can I see you for a brief moment?"

"Yes, of course." Margaret and Robert went out in the corridor. "What is it? Is it about Hawkeye?" Margaret asked nervously.

"No. This is about requisitions. Margaret, I'm really sorry to bother you at a moment like this. You're by far my best nurse, but I have to tell you this. It seems like you forgot to file requisitions for alcohol and suture. I have no other choice but to give you a verbal warning. If it happens again, you will get a written warning and a third offence will lead to a dismissal."


End file.
